Forgetting Everything
by ChocolateDevil.12
Summary: THEY are married and they live happyly. But what if one of them woke up and forgot everything they have been through? While another one forced to do something that will change their fate? Will they find happiness? or will the situation change like it used to be before it is too late to be stopped?


Summary: THEY are married and they live happyly. but what if one of them woke up and forgot everything they have been through? While another one forced to do something that will change their fate? Will they find happiness? or will the situation change like it used to be before it is too late to be stopped?

* * *

Greenhouse 09.34 AM

"Hmmm...He's not here! I wonder where he is..." Hikari muttered. She had been waiting for her rival, or in other words, her boyfriend, Kei Takishima to arrive. It had been a week since Kei proposed to her and she's getting him back to Japan. Daily maneuvers were performed and normal businesses were being minded. It was just another simple day. Hikari had arrived at school two hours ago, waiting for him patiently. Yet he didn't turn up, much to her disappointment. Sighing, she went to library.

When she opened the door, she was considerably surprised to see Kei. He was typing hurriedly, eyebrows furrowed in utmost concentration, driving Hikari to feel a bit worried. He had been working too hard ever since he came back. Determined to talk to him about loosening himself up later, she approached Kei slowly and took the seat next to him.

"Hikari," Kei smiled at her, addressing her simply, just like the old days. He stopped typing momentarily and pecked her on the lips. Then he turned back to his laptop once again, focusing on the teeny words on the wide screen.

"Kei, I want to talk to you." Hikari spoke with such seriousness that Kei instantly faced her, anxiety burning in his eyes. "It's about your proposal. Were you serious about it?"

Kei stared at her for a minute, warm eyes reflecting confusion then joy. Then he chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" she asked, eyes widening. "Were you joking?"

Instead of answering her, Kei encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her gently onto his lap, her legs straddling at his sides. His capable hands grabbed her wrists and wrapped them around his neck. Kissing her neck, his hands caressed her back. Slowly and gently. She embraced him back but pulled back afterwards, determined to seek an answer.

Kei's face displayed befuddlement and sadness as she withdrew.

"Of course I'm serious. I proposed to you before any man could do. I do believe that there are many men standing in the line behind me." he answered, fulfilling Hikari's wish. Just listening to him saying that made her happy.

Finally, she could believe that Kei Takishima, her rival was also her soon to-be husband. She lay her head on Kei's shoulder, heart beats racing. His golden eyes met hers, and it melt her heart. She once again stumbled upon the realization that Kei was really handsome. Not only that, every time he smiled at her, it left a tingling feeling in her heart.

"Also…" He continued, left hand slipping into his pocket, fishing out a small red velvet box. "I've prepared these rings, for two of us. I planned to give this to you after school is over, but since you came to library... I guess now it's time."

Kei opened the box and revealed a pair of diamond rings. One was obviously bigger though. He put the opened box on the table, then took smaller ring. Amused, Hikari studied his every movement with curiosity.

"Your hand, Hikari." He smirked teasingly. Hikari obeyed him and placed her left hand onto his. Kei looked at his beautiful bride and gave her a reassuring, strong smile. "But Before I put this ring on your ring finger, can you repeat what I'm going to say? It's just a promise for us before we get married."

Hikari's palms were clammy with sweat and she felt a bit dizzy. Yet her heart told her that he was really delighted at this moment, and she should be, too. She swallowed and answered, "Of course! I will not lose to you in this. It's just a promise!"

Kei studied her with affection. This was his girl, his girl who radiated such strong confidence and desire.

"I…Hikari Hanazono"

"I…Hikari Hanazono"

"...will accept Kei Takishima as my husband"

"...will accept Kei Takishima as my husband"

"...and promise to be with him in sickness or health, happiness or sadness, until death separate us"

"...and promise to be with her in sickness or health, happiness or sadness, until death separate us"

Grinning, Kei slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. It fit her perfectly, which meant that his calculations and estimations were precise. As expected. Their cheeks were flushed and Hikari giggled childishly as an idea dawned upon her.

Hikari took the other ring and held his hand. "It's your turn now, Kei. Repeat what I say!"

Seeing her enthusiasm, he laughed, "Okay."  
Hikari took a deep breath and began hesitantly.

"I…Kei Takishima"

"I…Kei Takishima"

"...will accept Hikari Hanazono as my wife"

"...will accept Hikari Hanzono as my wife"

"...and promise to be with her in sickness or health, happiness or sadness, until death separate us"

"...and promise to be with her in sickness or health, happiness or sadness, until death separate us"

She performed the same procedure Kei just did, happiness swelling in her heart. She touched his cheeks stroked the soft skin gently. He closed his eyes and let her palms warm him up. Then he felt something soft against his lips. Hikari. He kissed her with love and passion and nibbled her lower lip. It seemed like forever until they parted, their foreheads and noses touching each other, their breath still at uneven pace.

"We should get back to the greenhouse," Kei decided, glancing at his watch. "I believe Akira is seeking for her angel right now."

Hikari laughed at his words, standing up from his lap and pulling his hand.

Hand in hand, the couple strolled back to the Greenhouse leisurely, enjoying each other's presence...

* * *

This story is co-created by ** . **; **Owl 'n Trident** and **Storm229**

How was the Introduction? Review people, only if you'd like to:D


End file.
